Nopony else but you
by Madrox126
Summary: Based on after the episode "somepony to watch over me" As two sisters learned a lesson when they went home from the swamp, Applejack learns that no matter how grown up Applebloom will become, she will always be her little sis.


**My first fanfic of my little pony: friendship is magic. This story is based off an episode "somepony to watch over me". I find this episode cute how applejack overprotects Applebloom but Applebloom proves to applejack she can take care of herself. In this story Applebloom and applejack realise they still need each other, even when Applebloom grows up. And this song from 'the goofy movie' fits them well.**

**my little pony belongs to Lauren Faust**

**The goofy movie song 'nobody else but you' belongs to Disney **

Applebloom and applejack were walking back from the swamp. Ever since the 'overprotectivness' event happened, Applebloom ran off to prove she wasn't so little anymore and could take care of herself. Applejack learned that when Applebloom told her.

Apple bloom looked guilty at applejack. "Im sorry applejack, you know, for running away" she looked down but looked up when applejack made applebloom look at her. Applejack had tears in her eyes as she felt guilty as well. "I'm sorry too apple bloom, for overprotecting ya, I guess I should realise your a growing filly now, and I should've know that from the start."

Applebloom looked sad. "C'mon applejack, sometimes in life ya have to understand that I'm grown up and I can take care of myself. I'm no baby anymore" applejack nodded. She may be a grown filly but she'll always be her ill sis. She had to tell Applebloom that and get her to understand.

"I understand that, but I want to be a part of your life. Your my only lil sis Applebloom, and no matter how old ya get, you'll always be my lil sis" applejack looked away when she said that. Applebloom looked even more guilty. So this is why she overprotect her when applejack left with Big Mac to deliver pie.

Applebloom sighed as she realise there was no more arguing now. She looked around and tried to say something, to no avail. Then she began to sing.

Applebloom: there are times ya drive me, shall we say bananas,

And ya mind is missing, no offence a screw

(applejack: none takin) Still what ever mess i land in,

who is always understandin'? Nopony else but you.

Applejack: oh ya moodiness is now and then bewilderin'.

And your values may be, so to speak, askew! (Applebloom: Gesundheit!) Thanks!

Who deserves a hero's trophy, As we face each cat-a-strophy?

Nopony else but you!

They both began to realise they need each other as they sang together.

Both: Nopony else but you, It's just our luck,

we're stuck together. Nopony else but you,

Is crazy enough To believe we'll come through...

Applebloom chuckled as the memories of her sister came to her mind.

Applebloom: so ya protecting me is 'lets face it' prehistoric

Applejack: and ya crusading sounds like 'monkeys in a zoo'

Both: but when life becomes distressing Who will I be SOSing?

Applebloom: if ya having trouble guessing here's a clue.

Though she seems intoxicated, she is highly animated

And she's nopony else but,

Both: nopony else but you, we've turned into,

A true blue duo, hard times we had a few,

Applejack: like we're thrown in a drink.

Apple-bloom: like we're tossed out of town

Both: but when We start to sink, Hey, We rather go down,

Applebloom: and she's nopony else but

Both: Y-O-U (Applejack kisses applebloom on the cheek) Apple boom: aw applejack.

Applebloom sighed. "I know I've apologised a million times already but- Remember this applejack, I may not be your lil baby filly anymore, but I'll always be your sis" applejack smiled warmly at what Applebloom said.

"Your absolutely right applebloom, maybe next time I should think twice before I end up overprotecting ya again" she joked and applebloom laughed, agreeing with her.

And no matter how old applebloom will be or when she becomes a beautiful mare someday, and has her own family, she will always will be and always has been, applejacks little sis. Applebloom knew that and applejack knew that. Because they are family...

...and families always stick together.

I finally finish this short story of Applejack and Applebloom. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)


End file.
